Happy 100th Birthday, Steve !
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: Steve is watching the fireworks on the 4th of July, alone… Or so he thinks. Just a lil' something for our dear Cap's 100th birthday ! Stucky, rated M for safety. Starts angsty but ends fluff, don't worry !


Hi everyone !  
I forgot to post this yesterday, but with the different time zones it must still be the 4th of July somewhere, so I'm not totally late !

Happy Birthday to our dear Captain Rogers !

* * *

Steve sat alone on the edge of a pier, his feet dangling in the air. The night was clear and chilly, for a July's night. It was matching the general atmosphere of those days. The whole damn planet lived in slow motion. But Humanity didn't give up, and people assembled together even more frequently. They also tried to keep up traditions and everything that would give them a sense of normalcy in this chaos. That's why he was outside at 10PM, looking at the sky. Today was the American's National Day, and there would be fireworks.

He smiled lightly as the first detonation resonates in the air. He always loved fireworks. He remembered watching them with his mother and Bucky when he was young. They would look at the explosion of colours from a window. His best friend would whisper that they were for him, making the boys giggle.

But Buck was gone, and he was watching fireworks alone now. Their colours didn't seem so bright anymore.

 _Happy 100_ _th_ _Birthday, Steve_ , he thought before wiping a single tear away.

Next to him were put three jars containing the ashes of his friends who hadn't survived the snap. Sam's and Wanda's on his right, Bucky's on his left.

Steve woke up in a jolt. He quickly glanced at the alarm to his right. It was still quite early. The room was dark, with only a little light coming from under the door. The sheets were cold beside him. Cold. Not a trace that someone had slept there. Buck must have been up for a while and had decided to get up and make himself breakfast.

Steve rolled onto his front and listened to the noise of the city coming from the window. He could hear horns, bikes racing, even birds chirping if he paid enough attention.

He didn't hear Bucky's voice. Weird. Usually, the brunet hummed when he was preparing breakfast or tidying a little bit. Now the only thing Steve was able to hear besides the city noise was his breathing. Bucky must be farther if Steve wasn't able to hear his voice or his moves. Right ? Cause he had to be just _farther_.

Suddenly the blond's breathing became erratic and he couldn't think properly. Bucky. He had to see Bucky.

Grabbing a pair of jogging pants and putting them on, he quickly exited the bedroom. He called out Bucky's name once, twice. No answer, only silence. He tried again, coming into the corridor.

 _Steve ?_ The blond let out a breath of relief. Bucky was only in the back of the apartment. No. That wasn't right. His tone wasn't right. He had said his name… like a plea ? Just like _this_ day… No no no ! Was he in danger ? Or was it just his mind playing with him, again ?

"Bucky !", Steve yelled. "Right there, Steve."

The super soldier turned abruptly on the left and entered the kitchen which extended into a living room. Bucky was there, near the counter, dressed in casual clothes. Black jeans and one of Steve's t-shirts. That made him smile.

"Buck. There you are.", he said before throwing his arms around the brunet's neck and closing his eyes. He could breathe properly again.

He felt arms gently wrap around his waist.

"Of course I'm here. What's the matter ?" "Nightmare. I was watching fireworks on the fourth and I was alone. I had your ashes, and Sam's and Wanda's next to me."

Steve heard a sigh coming from the other man before he spoke again. "We're back, Steve. Now quit worryin' and enjoy your birthday."

"It's the fourth already ?"

"Yes. Happy birthday, punk."

"Thanks, jerk." Steve breathed in deeply, and frowned. "I thought… I thought you were..."

"Hey look at me.", Bucky interrupted, letting his arms fall to his sides. Steve lifted his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Steve nodded and the ex-assassin smiled. "There ya -" Bucky never got to finish his sentence because all of a sudden Steve had gripped his face with both hands and was kissing him as if he would never be able to do it again. Buck froze for a second before sneaking his left arm around Steve's waist and locking the fingers of his right behind his neck.

After a too short battle of tongues, Bucky detached himself to give some air to his lungs. _Steve_ , he breathed. Deciding he had had enough air if he could talk, the blond silenced him with another kiss. He pushed him against the counter quite roughly, making the other man moan. Maybe still a little sore from last night ? He grinned and deepened the kiss, placing a hand on Buck's neck to hold him in place while the other travelled south to lay on his ass. Bucky's hands fell on his hips at the same time his right knee found his way between the brunet's legs.

 _Steve_ , Bucky said, more urgently this time. He pecked him on the lips. _Steve !_

"What ?", Steve asked, looking his lover in the eyes.

"We, hum, we're not _alone_ , Steve."

The blond followed this other's eyes to the right of the room. First he saw Sam, whose mouth was hanging open, then Natasha. The spy had a knowing smirk on her lips and was trying to block Wanda's sight with her hands.

He could _feel_ his body turn red.

"Nat, I'm not twelve !" protested Wanda.

"Yes, but this is almost pornography with these two. Hello Steve."

"Come on ! "

Natasha let her hands slide to Wanda's shoulders and flashed a grin at the two super-soldiers.

"I think you broke Wilson with all your… energy."

Next to him he heard Bucky laugh, but for the moment he was too surprised to do the same.

"And I think this one too has a little problem..." teased his lover. "Why dontcha go dress yourself a little better, Stevie ?"

Perfect. This was a perfect escape line. He wasn't a coward. Nope. But he would gladly avoid death by embarrassment if possible. Especially on his birthday.

On his way to the bedroom to grab his clothes to wear after his shower, he heard the rest of the conversation.

"Really, guys ?" Ah, Sam was speaking again.

"Are you really that surprised ?" Of course Natasha would have known or guessed. "It's not as if they had been really discreet, even if they didn't kiss when we were around."

"Nah. Not so low-key." Agreed Wanda.

"Why did you think James would have been there this early and ready for the day when we arrived ?"

"I don't know ? He could have had a spare key, like me ? … Oh my god ! I could have walked in on them… fonduing !"

Bucky's laugh was the last thing he heard before closing the bathroom door. He needed a cold shower.

* * *

Let me know what you thought of it.

See ya !


End file.
